Censorship
by class.of.thirteen
Summary: I've got violated, so here's a censored version. FRxUK anyway. The olympics scene.


**AN: Since this story was too vulgar for that it got taken down, this is the censored version.**

"Ze Olympics. The stage where men will engage in heated competitions with one another and ze beautiful, trained bodies will slam against each other… How wonderful!" Francis cried. Arthur turned around and gave a scream. "Why don't you have any clothes on?!" He shrieked. "Why, Arthur, because it is ze Olympics, of course!" He laughed. The frenchman pushed Arthur down onto his *BEEP*. Arthur fell with a thud, but he was too shocked to respond. Francis then straddled the Englishman's waist through a graceful maneuver, flopping his soft *BEEP* into Arthur's chest. The mischievous grin playing on Francis's lips grew even wider when Arthur yelled until his voice broke, trying to push himself away and shielding his eyes at the same time. Francis took the opportunity just sitting under his nose, and thrust his *BEEP* into the slippery *BEEP*.

Naturally, Arthur snapped his mouth shut but unfortunately, there was a certain french *BEEP* in the way. It was then Francis's turn to shout. "AAAA! MERDE!" He spat and pulled away as fast as he could. He was left whimpering in absolute pain while Arthur was lost for words. "I… I'm sorry, Francis?" He tried mumbling, hoping that Francis would not be in the mood for *BEEP* anymore. The frown on Francis's soon flipped upside down. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around the Englishman's neck, pressing his body against Arthur, rubbing his very slightly hard *BEEP* between their stomachs.

Those red lips of his advanced alarmingly close to Arthur's ear - so close, Arthur could hear him lick them. Francis reached a hand down to Arthur's chest to clutch his side gently and circle a thumb around his *BEEP*. He blew lightly on the little sensitive stretch of skin behind Arthur's earlobe, then licked it, and whispered, "Kiss me better?" Arthur's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body tingled from the back of his brain to the tips of his toes.

Any objections about crossing the barrier Francis was edging him across to go on this little escapade were quickly diminished. The hand sliding onto Francis's perfect *BEEP* was adequate proof. And as if to punctuate what Arthur was feeling right now, a soft moan escaped through his bit lips. Francis kissed his way from Arthur's earlobe to his adam's apple, then up to his mouth where permission was granted in. He never failed to seduce a person once he had eyes for them. Francis's tongue slid against Arthur's sensuously as they both *BEEP*-ed against each other's *BEEP* slowly. Francis lifted himself off of Arthur, leaving a trail of saliva connecting the two men. Francis chuckled and ran his hand down Arthur's side and whispered, his voice husky with *BEEP*, "Arthur, lets have *BEEP* in the middle of the arena." Oh," Arthur moaned. "Bugger it," He replied and guided Francis's hand to his hard *BEEP*.

Arthur threw his head backwards and sighed shakily. Francis massaged the Englishman's clothed *BEEP* for a while before tugging at Arthur's pants. When all the clothing on Arthur's lower half slipped off, Francis shifted around onto his knees in the middle of Arthur's legs to pop the other bloke's *BEEP* in his mouth, rolling them around. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. "Gosh," he managed to choke out, his breathing quickening. Francis then switched to licking the base of Arthur's *BEEP* with only the most fleeting touches of his tongue. A stripe up to the tip of the English *BEEP* and he had his lips around it's head. Francis circled his tongue around the *BEEP*'s head before dipping into the *BEEP*, then sucking out the *BEEP*. Arthur's hand flew unconsciously into Francis's beautiful blond locks and clenched. Francis then decided it was time to take the whole *BEEP* into his mouth and throat. He knew exactly how to guide it deep into his tight throat without gagging from plentiful experience, but saliva would always trickle down the side of his mouth. Arthur held him in place for a while, groaning. After a while, Francis started moving, his soft lips gliding around Arthur's *BEEP*. It wasn't very long before Francis's expert lips danced him to the very precipice of the edge. "Oh, oh, Francis, I…-" Arthur mumbled, but of course, Francis knew. He wrapped his lips around the head of the *BEEP* and sucked hard as strings of white flew out and into Francis's cheeks. Arthur groaned loudly, his mouth open and his body arching above the ground, his shirt damp with sweat. When the high was over, Francis climbed up to put his lips onto Arthur's. The Englishman, his mind clouded with post-*BEEP* mustiness, welcomed the swollen lips and parted them. Much to his utter surprise (mostly disgust, actually), a whole mouthful of a mixture of *BEEP* and saliva flooded Arthur's oral cavity. Arthur choked and spat everything out. Most of it landed on Francis's face. While Arthur revised his olde list of English swears, Francis just laughed and pulled Arthur's dirty shirt off and over the short-haired man's head. Scrunching the material into a crinkled ball, Francis mopped his face of the cum, then straddled the other man once again, sitting with the soft *BEEP* exactly between his *BEEP* cheeks. Arthur tried to get up, but Francis would not budge. "Oh, we're not done yet, you know," Francis cooed. He reached for Arthur's hand and lead it to cup his leaking *BEEP* to prove his point. "I'm feeling like it today, so I want you to *BEEP* me," Francis rasped *BEEP*-ily. He then thrust three fingers into Arthur's mouth and pushed it in and out, ignoring Arthur's teeth scraping his knuckles lightly repeatedly. Other than that, Arthur was now completely compliant. Francis brought his wet fingers to his *BEEP* and slipped one inside. Watching Francis prep himself with that look of concentration masking his pleasure, Arthur soon grew *BEEP* again. A drop of precome dripped onto Arthur's stomach as Francis pushed gently on his *BEEP* inside of himself. He pulled his fingers out of his tight *BEEP* to spread the drop and the liquid coating his fingers around Arthur's torso. Alas, after so many centuries of *BEEP*ual tension, this was finally it. Francis positioned Arthur's *BEEP* right for his entrance. The head of it slid in slowly and Francis was forced to stop, his face all crinkled. Arthur couldn't tell whether he was in great pain or pleasure. A few seconds passed before Francis impaled his body with Arthur's whole *BEEP*. He reached one of his hands behind him to clutch Arthur's thigh for balance and bit the other hand's fingers. As the hard *BEEP* brushed against his most sensitive *BEEP*, Francis threw his head backwards, his golden hair messed, and mewled softly. Arthur moaned at the sight before him. Francis began to slowly rock his hips back and forth slowly with just the right angle to stimulate those mind-numbing *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*. The Englishman propped himself up on his elbows to watch the expressions of the other man. Whining, Francis had his eyes squeezed shut and his lips slightly parted. Occasionally, white teeth would reach out to bite the lower lip while Arthur felt Francis's *BEEP* clench around him. It didn't feel that awesome for Arthur, but for the man above, knowing exactly which spot to hit, Francis was almost seeing stars. Arthur suddenly flipped them around. Francis's back hit the sand while his eyes flew open. Arthur now had him in the missionary position and could *BEEP* him easily like this. The longer-haired one held Arthur tightly with his arms while those hips pumped his *BEEP* into Francis repeatedly. "No, no, wait, oui, there! Just like that. Oh, mon dieu," Francis groaned. He was very close. With his *BEEP* leaking streams of *BEEP* consistently, Francis knew: just a few more *BEEP*s and… his muscles squeezed hard around Arthur's *BEEP*, bringing him over the edge as well. White fluid decorated Francis's torso while the sticky *BEEP* of the same name flooded his *BEEP*. "Oh, that was… that was… that wasn't bad for someone like you, Arthur," Francis teased. "Shut up, Francis! We are never talking about this again!" Arthur shouted and pulled his *BEEP* out of Francis's *BEEP*. His face cringed a bit and his body twitched. He was about to retort when, out of the blue, an angry voice could be heard from the edge of the arena. Greece was shouting at them. "What the hell did you two do in the middle of my arena?! How dare you defile this sacred historical site?" The two blond men took one look at each other and decided that it was of utmost importance for them to continue their bickering at a later time and date.


End file.
